Sleepy
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un suceso horrible les pasó a los Mugiwara...y ahora ¿cómo van a poder solucionarlo? Sutiles LuNa y ¿ZoRo?


**Sleepy**

Los Mugiwara se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras Sanji les estaba preparando algo de meshi para recuperar las fuerzas tras el combate que tuvieron contra una kaizoku-dan de lo más insulsa pero que…a pesar de ello tenían un as en la manga que les costó muy caro.

Todos estaban en silencio mientras repasaban las acciones que dieron durante la pelea y como ninguno fue capaz de evitar que sus nakama sufrieran aquel ataque a traición que los dio de lleno. Por supuesto que jamás pensaron que ellos pudieran necesitar ayuda ya que eran increíblemente fuertes por si solos…y, por supuesto, su nakama no habría aceptado ser ayudado en sus propios combates.

La sorpresa fue general cuando fue él mismo quien intervino en el combate de ella interceptando el ataque que le lanzaron. Por supuesto que le provocó una enorme herida que empezó a sangrar como si Luffy hubiera roto un grifo. La reacción de ella fue intentar detener aquella hemorragia……

¡Ese fue su propio error!

Resultó que aquel ataque llevaba un veneno consigo y acabó por afectar a ambos nakama y si no fuera por la advertencia de Chopper todos los demás también habrían caído en aquella cruel trampa.

Usar la vida de un nakama para acabar con la de otro.

Tras derrotar a sus enemigos trataron de sonsacarles la información para saber el antídoto de aquel veneno pero ninguno de ellos tenía la más remota idea de cual podía ser…eran simples kaizoku sin conocimientos acerca de venenos, simplemente vieron la oportunidad de utilizarlo contra los Mugiwara como única posibilidad de tratar de derrotarles.

Dos Mugiwara fueron los afectados.

Roronoa Zoro y Nico Robin.

Al no tener tiempo de poder cerrarle la herida a Zoro apropiadamente, y sin poder tocar con sus manos desnudas toda aquella sangre que ya se encontraba envenenada y que le haría lo mismo que a Zoro a quien tuviera la desgracia de que una sola gota entrase en contacto con la piel, Chopper no vio otra salida que tratar de cerrarla mediante una cauterización.

Sanji usó su Diable Jambe y esta vez no le provocó ninguna satisfacción el tener que golpear a Zoro, aunque prefirió ser él y no Franky con su Fresh FIRE quien lo hiciera. Dio shai por no tener que hacerle lo mismo a Robin.

Llevaron de vuelta al Sunny a sus dos nakama heridos, siempre teniendo cuidado de no tocar la sangre de Zoro.

Ahora ambos estaban descansando en el consultorio de Chopper.

En la cocina Chopper leía con gran concentración todos los libros sobre venenos que tenía con la esperanza de encontrar el remedio para ayudar a sus nakama. Nami también le ayudaba pero la mayoría de la terminología usada en ellos le resultaba demasiado confusa, por lo que decidió que era mejor que fuera únicamente Chopper el que se encargase de los libros de medicina no vaya a ser que a ella se le pasase algo importante por no saber comprender lo que estaba leyendo.

"…no puedo creer que mi pobre Robin-chwan haya sido herida delante de mis narices sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo…" ¿Sanji cocinaba mientras lloraba…o lloraba mientras cocinaba? "…y ahora qué pasará si no podemos ayudarla y permanece en ese estado para siempre...mi hermosa dama…"

"Oi, Sanji. No te olvides de que Zoro también está en la misma situación que ella." Le recordó Usopp.

El sonido del cuchillo al clavarse con demasiada fuerza sobre la tabla de cortar le quitó las ganas de hablar a Usopp.

"¡No me lo recuerdes!" empezó a decir Sanji totalmente irritado. "¡¡Si no fuera por culpa de ese marimo mi querida Robin-swan no estaría ahora mismo en la enfermería!!"

"Tranquilízate." Intervino Franky. "Recuerda que si Roronoa recibió ese ataque fue por defender a Nico Robin."

Sanji apretó los dientes en un esfuerzo por no ponerse a gritar. Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a echarle la culpa a Zoro, pero era lo que siempre estaban haciendo entre ellos. Gritándose, peleando y discutiendo por cualquier cosa…Una manera natural para desahogar las tensiones del momento.

……

"Si lo hubiera visto venir yo nada de esto habría pasado pero…" la voz serena de Brook parecía capaz de calmar los ánimos caldeados. "¡¡¡NO TENGO OJOS PORQUE SOLO SOY UN ESQUELETO!!!"

"**¡¡¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA BROMAS!!!**" le gritaron todos con la única excepción de Chopper que estaba enfrascado en su lectura y Luffy que permanecía en completo silencio.

Brook pegó un alarido.

"¡¡Qué susto me habéis dado!!" una mano se puso sobre su pecho. "Mi corazón late desbocado y mi piel a palidecido." SHOCK "¡¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO CORAZ-!!!"

"**¡¡¡PERO QUIERES PARAR DE UN-!!!**"

Los gritos de todos fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte golpe que dio Luffy contra la mesa con sus manos. Todos se callaron al momento.

Los ojos de todos (_'¡Pero yo no tengo ojos porque sólo soy un esqueleto!'_) se volvieron hacia su senchou que alzó la mirada recorriendo a cada uno de sus nakamas hasta terminar en Sanji. La seriedad de su rostro les dejaba sin aliento.

"¡¡SANJI!!"

Nadie sabía como reaccionar a este tipo de Luffy.

"…¿si? ¿qué quieres Luffy?" le preguntó un cohibido Sanji.

……

……

……

"¡¡¡Tengo hambre!!! ¡¿¡Cuánto te falta para acabar de preparar la meshi!?!"

Todos cayeron al suelo al escuchar a Luffy con aquel tono de desvalido hambriento que puso. Incluso Chopper que había logrado mantenerse al margen no pudo evitar también caerse al suelo.

Al instante Luffy recibió un capirotazo por parte de Nami.

"¡¿Cómo puedes estar pensando en meshi en un momento como este?!" preguntaron todos sus nakama asombrados por la falta de preocupación de su senchou.

Sentándose de nuevo a la mesa Nami apoyó la cabeza como si quisiera ponerse a dormir…pero ahora mismo era algo que no paraba de evitarla. Luffy, en cambio, no parecía más molesto que de costumbre por el trato recibido por su koukaisha y ya estaba mirando para Sanji con cara de hambriento.

"No hay ningún problema, son Zoro y Robin, estarán bien. Ya sabéis que son muy fuertes y además Chopper encontrará el remedio para curarles pronto……en cambio yo si sigo esperando más tiempo acabaré siendo sólo huesos como Brook."

Tanto Brook como Luffy se reían pensando en el aspecto de un Luffy esqueleto.

"No he encontrado nada." Les interrumpió Chopper consiguiendo que se hiciera el silencio. "En ninguno de estos libros existe una mención acerca de un veneno como el que les ha infectado a Zoro y Robin."

En verdad, aquello, eran muy malas noticias.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!" la voz de Usopp estaba cargándose de puro pánico. "¡¿¡Qué van a seguir como están ahora hasta que acaben por morirse!?!"

"¡¡Chopper tienes que encontrar una solución!!" le suplicó Sanji con sus manos temblándoles de pena y dolor. "¡¡No puedes dejar a Robin-chwan en ese estado!!"

Pero el gesto serio del pequeño tonokai mostraba que no era muy optimista.

"…creo que deberíamos llevarles a un hospital donde puedan hacerle mejores pruebas y análisis…" admitió Chopper…a pesar de que no tenía ninguna esperanza de que pudieran encontrar algo que estaba completamente seguro que no existía y si lo hiciera debería ser tan extraño que ningún hospital estaría preparado para ayudarles. Las enfermedades extrañas eran lo que tenían.

Por fin Luffy parecía ser consciente de la inmensa gravedad del estado de sus nakama y que corrían un serio peligro. Al principio le pareció algo sin importancia y que tendría fácil solución, no obstante como les había dicho, Zoro siempre estaba de esa manera casi todo el tiempo.

"…Robin-chwan…" se lamentaba Sanji.

"…y Zoro…" añadió Usopp una vez más.

Chopper empezó a llorar culpándose de ser tan mal isha que no podía siquiera ayudar a sus propios nakama…y no tardó mucho tiempo para que Franky se le uniera en 'no llorar' con él.

Para Brook esta situación le afectaba de manera muy cercana pues ya había vivido la muerte de todos sus anteriores nakama…y ahora la historia empezaba a repetirse.

"Si les llevamos, ¿podrán curarles?" pidió saber Luffy pero en la mirada perdida de Chopper podía verse claramente cual era la respuesta. "**¡¡No permitiré que mueran!!**" la voz de Luffy sonaba igual de determinada como cuando se proponía a realizar sus 'imposibles' pero esta vez toda su fuerza era inútil. "**¡¡Tenemos que pensar en algo que los salve!!**......**¡¡MALDITA SEA, PENSAD EN ALGO!!**"

Nami seguía inmersa en su estado de duermevela hasta que los gritos de Luffy empezaron a despertarla………entonces, Nami **recordó**.

"¡¡CREO QUE SÉ COMO AYUDARLES!!" gritó tan de golpe Nami que asustó a todo el mundo.

Sus gritos fueron ahogados por los de Brook, Usopp y Chopper pero pronto reaccionaron a las palabras de Nami.

"¡¿¡Estás segura Nami-swan!?!" Sanji lloraba de felicidad. "¡¿Puedes ayudar de verdad a Robin-chwan?!"

"Y a Zoro también." Añadió la pelirroja. "…o eso espero porque no se me ocurre nada más."

Luffy corrió hasta donde se encontraba Nami y la cogió de los brazos tal vez con demasiado fuerza aunque ella no dio ninguna muestra de que le doliera pues nada podía compararse a lo que sufrían sus dos nakama heridos.

"¡¡En serio, Nami!!" la felicidad volvía a la voz de Luffy, alegrándose por ello Nami ya que igual que Luffy ella también se había hecho una promesa idéntica pero respecto a él.

_'No permitiré que nada le haga llorar o ponerle triste.'_

Al principio parecía una promesa fácil de cumplir ya que si de algo tenía de sobra Luffy era de ánimo, vitalidad y felicidad…pero con el paso del tiempo Nami pudo descubrir que incluso a él le podían afectar las cosas y llegar a ponerle triste.

"¿De qué se trata, Nami?" le preguntó con gran curiosidad Chopper.

El isha no podía imaginar que hubiera una cura para la dolencia de sus nakama heridos pues a él le había sido imposible encontrarla, aunque……

_'¡…en este mundo no hay ninguna enfermedad que no tenga curación!'_

"Recuerdo haber leído una vez en un libro un caso muy parecido a este. Si bien las causas pueden ser ligeramente diferentes, el resulta es el mismo que tenemos aquí con Zoro y Robin."

Todos escuchaban atentamente sus palabras esperando por la solución de la grave situación de sus dos nakama.

"¿Y en ese libro decían cuál era la cura?" preguntó Usopp.

"¡Así es!" asintió Nami.

Todos daban gracias y sentían como sus cuerpos empezaban a poder relajarse después de toda la tensión acumulada.

Franky 'no lloraba' de felicidad por la buena fortuna de sus nakama.

"¡Qué suerte!" admitió Brook. "Yo ya no sentía el estómago de los nervios…Aunque claro está…¡¡YO SÓLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO"

Ahora que todo parecía ir mejor Luffy se dio cuenta de que aún no había probado ni un poco de meshi en bastantes horas.

"¡¡Sanji dame mucha niku para celebr-!!"

La mirada del kukku le hizo callarse al momento.

"¡¡Hasta que Robin-chwan esté fuera de peligro aquí no va a comer nadie!!"

Luffy sintió como si el mundo se abriera bajo sus pies. Aquellas palabras eran una pesadilla viviente…¡¡No poder comer!!

"Oi, Nami. Ve con Chopper y cúrales rápido..." le pidió con gran urgencia Luffy. "…así podremos hacer una fiesta para celebrarlo…"

Una buena patada en la cabeza a Luffy por parte de Sanji lo hizo callarse por el momento. Eso y su mirada.

"¡Deja de interrumpir a Nami-san!"

"¿Qué necesitas para hacer la cura, Nami?" le preguntó Chopper ansioso de poder servir de ayuda y derrotar aquella terrible enfermedad.

Pero Nami permaneció en silencio como si no se atreviera a hablar…Todos la miraron extrañados al no saber que le podía estar pasando ahora. Si sabía cómo poder curar a Zoro y Robin por qué estaba ahora…¡¿dudando?!

"¿…Nami-swan…?"

Antes de responder Nami se dedicó a controlar su respiración, toda nerviosa y alterada, pues sabía que su propuesta era, realmente, un tiro a ciegas.

_'…'_

Todos tragaron aliento por la tensión que se estaba acumulando.

"**¡Un beso!**" gritó de pronto Nami toda colorada.

_'………………'_

"**¡¡¡¿¿¿¡¡¡UN BESO!!!???!!!**"

Aquello realmente no era lo que ninguno de ellos estaba esperando escuchar…bueno, tal vez a uno de ellos escucharlo fuera como si el Tengoku abriera sus puertas para él.

"¡¡AHORA MISMO VOY A CURARTE CON MIS BESOS, MI QUERIDA ROBIN-CHWAN!!" gritó Sanji mientras se disponía a ir al consultorio de Chopper listo para 'curar' a Robin.

"Y no te olvides de Zoro." le preguntó Luffy.

Aquello logró detener por un instante a Sanji, lo que aprovechó Nami para noquearlo y mantenerle bien controlado.

"¡¡Tú te esperas aquí!!" Nami no estaba para estas tonterías en un momento como en el que se encontraban.

"Nami, no me entiendas mal pero…" Chopper tenía ciertas dudas al respecto la 'supuesta cura' que les había facilitado Nami. "¿…estás segura de que esa es la cura para la enfermedad que afecta a Zoro y Robin…?"

A Nami no le preocupaba el tono de Chopper pues ella misma no podía estar segura al ciento por ciento de que su idea fuera la correcta o fuera a funcionar. Porque no se trataba solamente de un beso…si no que el beso tenía que ser dado por…

"Es lo único que se me ocurre." Admitió Nami.

"¡¿De qué vas, Chopper?!" le gritó Sanji desde el suelo bajo el pie de Nami. "¡¡Si Nami-swan dice que mis besos curaran a Robin-chwan entonces es obvio que es totalmente cierto!!"

"Oye, oye, ¿desde cuándo alguien ha dicho que tienen que ser los besos de este?" le preguntó Franky a Usopp.

"En su cabeza que siempre escucha lo que le apetece según sus gustos."

Sanji les escuchó y si no fuera porque era Nami quien le tenía dominado en el suelo ya les habría saltado a la yugular.

"¡¡¿Pero qué cojones estáis diciendo, desgraciados?!!" bramaba Sanji. "¡¡La única persona capaz de curar a Robin-chwan con un beso de amor es su amado ouji!!"

"¡Silencio!"

Al instante Sanji cerró la boca.

_'¡El poder del amor!'_

"¿Entonces sólo debemos darles un beso y ya está?" preguntó con cierto alivio Luffy. "Entonces adelante para que podamos celebrar su recuperación con un gran banquete."

"…no sirve cualquier beso…Luffy…" dijo Nami con voz calma.

"¡Exacto, únicamente sirven mis besos con Robin-chwan!" incidió Sanji olvidándose sin querer de la orden que le dio Nami.

Agarrándole de la cara lo lanzó a brazos de Franky que lo sujetó al momento.

"No le sueltes." Le ordenó Nami a su nakama.

Sanji tenía el rostro lloroso.

"…pobre Nami-swan…la tristeza de ver a su amado besando a otra…pero…¡NO DEBES PREOCUPARTE PORQUE YO SIGO AMÁNDOTE NAMI-SWAN!...pero debes entender que es necesario para salvar a Robin-chan…"

La locura de Sanji no parecía tener límite alguno.

"¿Y qué pasará con Roronoa?" le preguntó Franky a su prisionero.

"Si tanto te preocupa, ¿por qué no vas y le salvas tú mismo?" le dijo lanzándole una tenebrosa mirada por encima de su hombro.

Todo esto estaba volviéndose demasiado fuera de tono en opinión de Chopper que aún estaba intentando establecer lo del beso como remedio al mal que atañe a sus dos nakama enfermos.

"Nami, ¿podrías decirme en que libro de medicina leíste lo de este remedio?" le preguntó lleno de curiosidad Chopper.

"Epho, Naphmi." Intervino Luffy mientras daba cuenta de un pedazo de niku. "¿dhe phondhe phacaphte lo dhel pheso?"

Sanji se revolvía en el abrazo de Franky intentando librarse para darle unas buenas patadas a eses dos desgraciados.

"¿Cómo os atrevéis a poner en duda las palabras de Nami, pedazos de baka?" Sanji intentaba darles unas patadas pero resultaba inútil por encontrarse demasiado lejos de los dos. "¡¡¡Y TÚ DEJA DE COMER QUE AÚN NO ESTÁ PERMITIDO!!!"

Nami negaba con la cabeza. No podía creerse con que rapidez podían cambiar su actitud. Tan pronto estaban todos lamentándose por sus nakama heridos para acto seguido ponerse a discutir por tonterías…aunque para Luffy la meshi era un tema de gran importancia.

"…el libro…fue cuando era una niña pequeña…" Nami notaba como si tuviera un fuego en el interior de su pecho.

"¿El libro de medicina?" le preguntó Usopp.

Nami negó con la cabeza.

"…estaba resfriada y tenía que quedarme en cama…" el recuerdo le parecía tan vívido como si hubiera pasado esta mañana. "…y Belle-Mère…me contó un senjo no konto…"

Aquello logró que todos quedasen en silencio…únicamente se podía escuchar el sonido que hacía Luffy al masticar su niku.

_'………………'_

Un murmullo empezó a recorrer la cocina…hasta que terminó por explotar.

"**¡¿¡¿UN SENJO NO KONTO?!?!**"

Nami notaba como se ruborizaba ligeramente…no por su idea si no por la imagen que sus palabras les mostraría de ella a sus nakama.

"…en la historia a una oujo la maldicen y…la única manera de poder romper dicha maldición es…**¡con un beso!**..." les explicó con cierto temblor en su voz.

En el ambiente podía sentirse como la esperanza por salvar a sus nakama empezaba a perder algo de fuerza.

"…conozco ese konto…"

Las miradas de todos se dirigieron hacia…Brook.

"¡Era un cuento que se lo oía contar bastante a menudo a mi…vecina!" el esqueleto parecía inmerso en un mar de recuerdos que se reflejaban en su rostro… "YO HO HO HO…me parece que es una buena idea, mecchen." Nami le sonrió agradecida por sus palabras de apoyo. "Ahora me dejarías ver tus brag-"

El puñetazo de Nami le interrumpió su palabrería…Daba igual pues aquí lo importante era ayudar a Zoro y Robin.

"…pero es un senjo no konto…"

"¡¡Y QUÉ IMPORTA ESO!!" les gritó Nami cansada de este aire derrotista. "…también se trataba de un cuento el de "Usotsuki Nortland" y finalmente resultó ser cierto, ¿no es verdad?"

Aquello era suficiente para que todos estuvieran de acuerdo e intentar este último recurso. De todas maneras no tenían nada que perder pues solamente se trataba de dar un beso.

Aprovechando el momento Sanji logró liberarse de la presa a la que Franky lo tenía sometido. Finalmente podía ir a salvar a su querida…

"¡¡ROBIN-CHWAN!!" Sanji gritaba mientras salía corriendo de la cocina en dirección al consultorio de Chopper donde le aguardaba su dulce morena. "¡¡NO TE PREOCUPES QUE TU OUJI VA CORRIENDO A SALVARTE!!"

"…y a Zoro que le parta un rayo…como siempre…" murmuró Usopp.

Todos asintieron en silencioso acompañamiento.

"¡¡OH, NO!!" gritó Chopper mientras empezaba a correr tras Sanji. "¡¡Debemos detenerle antes de que entre en el consultorio!! **¡¡¡DENSE PRISA!!!**"

A pesar de estar sorprendidos por el tono de Chopper, no dudaron ni un segundo antes de salir tras él en persecución de su enamoradizo nakama.

La cocina se quedó en completo silencio…a excepción del sonido que hacía Luffy al comer.

"Y, a todo esto…¿quién va a tener que besarles?" le preguntó Luffy al único nakama que permanecía junto a él en la cocina.

Nami suspiró pensativa.

"Bueno, en la historia se trataba de la persona amada…pero en nuestro caso…" la mirada que Nami le lanzó a su senchou era una mezcla entre escepticismo y resignación. "No creo que podamos encontrar precisamente a alguien así para ellos…por lo que me parece que vamos a tener que probar todos y esperar que alguno de nuestros besos surta efecto."

_'…'_

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Nami al ver la intensa mirada de Luffy fija en ella mientras no paraba de tragar su 'amada' niku.

"¿Qué clase de beso?"

Nami estaba sorprendida de que por lo menos Luffy supiera que existían diferentes tipos de besos…aunque, claro que había que pensar si realmente era necesario usar un tipo determinado de beso o podía servir cualquiera…ya que si no todo esto podía desencadenar…

_'Seguro que a Sanji no le importaría en absoluto probar cada uno de los tipos de besos existentes en el mundo con Robin.'_

Al volver de su cabeza y enfocar la mirada se encontró a Luffy con el rostro pegado al suyo lo que hizo que ahogara un grito de sorpresa.

"¿Qué clase de beso?" repitió Luffy su pregunta con sus ojos fijos en Nami.

Sin poder evitar sentir aquel fuego de puro deseo recorrer su cuerpo hasta que llegó a sus labios, Nami cogió el rostro de Luffy con delicadeza entre sus manos y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"…en el cuento…la oujo se despertaba con…un beso de amor…"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mientras tanto, después de que Sanji saliera de la cocina

Sanji podía sentir como si sus pies lo estuvieran llevando flotando en el aire mientras se iba acercando a cada paso que daba junto a su amada morena.

_'Este es el poder de un hombre enamorado que le lleva en las alas del destino junto a su persona amada…'_

"¡No te preocupes, Robin-chwan! ¡Tú ouji corre dispuesto a despertarte con el beso del amor!" anunciaba Sanji sin detener su paso firme y directo.

La distancia fue rápidamente recortada con la velocidad que aquel pensamiento le daba a sus pies…finalmente tras todo este tiempo sus ruegos habían sido escuchados.

_'__**¡¡¡VOY A BESAR A ROBIN-CHWAN!!!**__'_

Tras Sanji corría con todas sus fuerzas Chopper en su intento por evitar la catástrofe que, sin ninguna duda, iba a ocurrir de seguir Sanji con su actual propósito.

_'¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Cómo he podido dejar que esto llegase a pasar?!'_

Pero a pesar de todo Chopper se encontró impotente viendo como Sanji entraba en su consulta……y encontrándose, ¿qué?...¿su destino?

"¡¡SANJI DETENTE!!" le gritó Chopper como último recurso…pero su nakama hizo oídos sordos a su petición y entró en la consulta.

_'Finalmente conoceré el dulce sabor de los labios de…'_

"¡¡Robin-chwan, ya a llegado al rescate tu ouji**iiiiii****iiiiihhhhhhhhh****!!**"

El ímpetu con el que entró y la imagen que se encontró ante él fue suficiente para que acabara por los suelos hasta detenerse al golpear la pared de la consulta.

_'…no puede ser cierto, Sanji…ha debido ser un error que cometiste al mirar…'_

Pero al volverse la imagen que lo había logrado tumbar seguía siendo la misma. La sorpresa dio paso al momento a la irritación y esta a la ira…Sanji no podía soportar ver esa imagen ante él…¡¡No podía!!

El rostro, más que tranquilo…más que sosegado…más que apacible…pues solamente podía describirse como feliz, de Zoro le sonreía desde la cama.

"¡¡MALDITO MARIMO!!"

Justo cuando Sanji se lanzaba contra el cuerpo inerte de Zoro entró Chopper y lo logró placar derribándole…a pesar de encontrarse en su Heavy Point necesitó usar toda su fuerza y la ayuda de Franky para lograr dominarle.

Entrando, una vez se dejó de escuchar el ruido de la lucha y las palabras contenidas de Sanji, Usopp y Brook pudieron ver que era lo que había alterado de esa manera a su nakama.

La respuesta llegó nada más entrar, pues no se trataba de nada complicado de entender…conociendo a Sanji, por supuesto.

"¡¿¡POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE ESTAR LOS DOS EN LA MISMA CAMA!?!" exigía saber Sanji sin poder apartar sus torturados ojos de aquella escena tan perturbadora para él.

Y, ciertamente, Zoro y Robin descansaban placidamente bajo las sábanas de la única cama que tenía Chopper en su consulta. Si no supieran que la verdad era que sus dos nakama estaban siendo objetos de un potente veneno, que los mantenía en un profundo estado de coma, casi podían sentirse incómodos al pensar que estaban espiando a una pareja mientras dormían. La sensación era demasiado voyeur para el gusto de todos…para Sanji la solución era más simple.

"Chopper, quita a ese marimo de la misma cama de mi Robin-swan." Le exigió sin duda ni remordimiento Sanji.

Aquello acabó por enfadar a Chopper que recuperó su aspecto más habitual para dar fe en que no temía a Sanji y que aquí el que mandaba era él. El isha.

"¡Les necesito a ambos aquí y no pienso poner a Zoro en el suelo o en otro lugar por el simple hecho de que a ti te moleste que estén en la misma cama!" dándole la espalda Chopper decidió que este era tan buen momento como otro para volver a examinar las constantes de sus pacientes. "Y procurad comportaros como es debido o tendré que pediros…no, o si no os ordenaré que abandonéis la sala."

Tragándose todos aquellos sentimientos Sanji se tranquilizó finalmente.

"¿Puedo soltarte, colega?" le preguntó Franky.

"Si, joder…¿por quién coño me tomáis?" al sentir como Franky rompía su presa que le mantenía sujeto Sanji se puso en pie e hizo intención de coger un cigarrillo hasta que recordó donde se encontraba…"Tendré que esperarme un rato…" y por qué estaba allí. "…y fumar después de que haya despertado a mi Robin-chwan y la aleje de ese marimo."

De ninguna manera iba a cambiar en su vida y aunque ese era el encanto que tenía Sanji había veces como esta en que llegaba a los nervios de sus nakama.

"También podías haber construido una consulta mayor para que entrasen dos camas." Le dijo a Franky. "Todo es culpa tuya por ser tan rácano con el espacio."

"¡¿¡Tienes algo que decir sobre el Sunny!?!" la voz de Franky aceptando el reto.

Sanji devolvió el paquete de cigarrillos al bolsillo.

"Creo haberlo dicha ya."

Pero cuando parecía que la pelea no iba a poder evitarse una única mirada de Chopper les hizo callarse al instante.

"¿Cómo siguen, Chopper?" le preguntó Usopp preocupado por el estado de aquellos dos.

"No hay cambios…pero lo bueno es que su estado no ha empeorado y se mantienen sin ninguna variación sus constantes vitales." Le anunció con su tono profesional.

Nada de lo que había hecho sirvió para ayudar a Zoro o Robin…nada de lo que decían sus libros de medicina parecía tener una respuesta para el problema en el que se encontraban sus nakama. Pero las palabras de Nami…el último clavo al que podían agarrarse para salvar a sus nakama, se repetía en su cabeza.

"¡…en este mundo no hay ninguna enfermedad que no tenga curación!"

Usopp, que se había vuelto hacia Sanji y Franky que seguían discutiendo, eso si en voz baja, las dimensiones del consultorio y como hacer para que pudieran meter otra cama, al escuchar a Chopper dirigió su atención a su pequeño nakama.

"Oi, Chopper. ¿Dijiste alg-?"

Tanto Usopp como Sanji y Franky quedaron mudos cuando vieron a Chopper darle un beso en la frente a Zoro. Brook en cambio no parecía inmutarse…tal vez fuera por el hecho de que no tuviera ojos…

_'………'_

No pasó nada.

"¡Pues no seré yo!" dijo Chopper sacando la lengua mientras sonreía.

Y ante el shock en el que aún se encontraban volvieron a ver como en esta ocasión le daba un beso en la mejilla a Robin…que…

"¡¡Ha funcionado!!" anunció Usopp ante la atónita mirada que se le quedó al pobre de Sanji.

Pero la intensa vigilancia de todos aquellos ojos pudieron comprobar que el movimiento en el rostro de Robin sólo la llevó a…

"…-tchiis…"

"Ha ha ha…parece ser que mi pelaje le hizo cosquillas en la nariz." Se rió Chopper sin ninguna malicia.

Los otros cuatro nakama se cayeron de espaldas.

Falsa alarma.

"¿Qué hacéis en el suelo?" preguntó Luffy entrando en el consultorio curioso al ver a tres de sus nakama tirados.

Todos vieron a su senchou y notaban algo diferente en él pero era algo que no podían precisar muy bien de qué podía tratarse.

"¿Y tú dónde te habías metido, Luffy?" le preguntó desde el suelo Usopp mientras intentaba ponerse en pie. "Pensé que venías detrás de mi cuando Sanji salió corriendo de la cocina."

Nami también entró en la habitación y se dirigió a la cama donde se encontraban los cuerpos dormidos de sus nakama.

_'…un beso de amor……me pregunto de dónde podremos sacar uno de esos…'_

"Terminando de comer. No iba a dejar mi meshi así por las buenas." Le explicó Luffy mientras se relamía medio inconscientemente los labios.

"No me digas esas cosas que viéndote relamerte de esa manera me acuerdo de que yo aún no he probado bocado." Le pidió Usopp sintiendo su estómago completamente vacío.

"…mi pobre estómago está vacío…" murmuró Brook. "¡¡AAAHHH, PERO YO NO TENGO ESTÓMAGO COMO YO SÓLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO."

Sin poder evitarlo Nami sintió como sus mejillas se ruborizaban sutilmente, por suerte no era suficiente para que pudieran darse de cuenta ninguno de sus nakama. Pero la mirada que tenía Chopper al pasar su vista de Robin a ella, le decía que tal vez no fuese el color de sus mejillas quien pudiera descubrirla.

"¿Qué tal por aquí, isha-san?" le preguntó Nami con la clara intención de cambiar el objetivo de Chopper.

_'…'_

"…no me digas así, baka…que no me gusta para nada…" dijo Chopper contento tras unos agonizantes, para Nami, segundos de silencio.

"Bueno, quedó demostrado que no es Chopper quien pudiera despertar a eses dos." Les explicó Usopp con los brazos cruzados en una postura seria.

Algo que por desgracia Nami ya se esperaba. Pero lo peor es que tal vez ninguno de ellos pudiera ser capaz de despertarles…contando con que la teoría de Nami fuese acertada.

"Está bien."

Y ante la **¡¡HORRORIZADA!!** mirada de Sanji y la sorprendida de los demás, con la excepción de un sonriente Luffy y un ignorante Brook, vieron como Nami le daba un ligero beso en los labios a Zoro.

Sanji calló de rodillas con namida en los ojos al ver como aquellos dulces e inocentes labios tuvieron que tocar los indignos labios del kenshi.

Para sorpresa de todos notaron como Zoro parecía despertarse…hasta que…

_'………………'_

Zoro puso cara de disgusto.

"¡¡¡SERÁ DESGRACIADO EL BAKA ESTE!!!"

Ahora fueron necesarios todos ellos, con la excepción de Sanji que dudaba en ayudar a Nami o saltarle al cuello él mismo, para lograr impedir que Nami le diera una paliza al indefenso Zoro.

"¡¡Tranquila, Nami!! ¡¡Esto es normal, pues a mi me pasó lo mismo con Robin!!" le explicó como pudo Chopper.

Aquellas palabras parecieron calmar a la pelirroja que centró su atención en Chopper. Tal vez había exagerado un poco…

"…aunque lo tuyo fue que tu pelaje la hizo estornudar…" dijo Franky sin percatarse de ello.

_'………………'_

"¡¡¡ESTE NO DESPIERTA PORQUE ME LO CARGO AHORA MISMO!!!"

Mientras todos estaban intentando controlar a Nami, Luffy se acercó a quien fue el primero de sus nakama. A pesar de verlo dormir más veces de las que podían ser normales para una persona común y corriente, esta vez era muy diferente. Ahora no era de manera voluntaria y él como su senchou y como su nakama haría lo que fuera necesario para ayud-

_'…'_

Luffy olió a Zoro y notó un extraño aroma en él. Sin dudarlo le dio un beso en los labios.

Para el resto de sus nakama la pelea con Nami había desaparecido de sus mentes y únicamente podían ver la imagen de Luffy besando a Zoro una y otra vez como un bucle en sus cabezas.

Zoro siguió totalmente dormido…aunque volvió a hacer el mismo gesto que le había hecho a Nami.

Cruzándose de brazos Luffy parecía estar pensando sobre las posibles causas de la reacción de Zoro, ya que en su opinión no podía ser a causa de los besos dados por Nami y él, ya que en la cocina a ninguno de ellos les había parecido, ni sentido, nada malos.

"No eres tú, Nami." Se volvió Luffy hacia su koukaisha con su sonrisa en el rostro. "Ni tampoco yo…es por el sabor de la niku."

Nami se pasó las yemas de unos dedos por sus labios y al olerlos podía notar el olor de la niku que estaba comiendo Luffy antes de que le besara…y eso unido al sabor de su propio lápiz de labios hizo el resto.

Tanto Nami como Luffy se pusieron a reír por un motivo que a los demás se les escapaba pero que logró aliviar la tensión que había en la habitación.

"Entonces ahora probaré con Robin." Anunció Luffy mientras se limpiaba los labios con la mano.

Lo que en verdad no servía de nada pues las manos olían a niku tanto o más que sus labios. Sabedora de ese problema Nami se le acercó por detrás y le sorprendió limpiándole la boca con un pañuelo.

"Arigatou, Nami." La sonrisa de Luffy iluminaba el rostro de la pelirroja. "Pero ahora tu pañuelo va a oler a niku."

"Ptche. No te preocupes…" le dijo Nami mientras le limpiaba los labios a Zoro. "…es de Usopp."

Al escucharla, Usopp buscó su pañuelo en los bolsillos pero la verdad era que se trataba de su bandana que Nami logró quitarle durante los forcejeos.

"¡¡OYE, NAMI!!" le empezó a protestar Usopp.

"¿…lo quieres…?" le preguntó maliciosamente Nami mostrándole la bandana que a estas alturas debía oler a niku tanto como la boca de Luffy.

"…no…" se rindió Usopp. "…pero ya puedes lavarlo a conciencia…"

La mirada escéptica de Nami le auguraba que al final sería él quien lo acabaría por lavar.

Mientras tanto Sanji observaba sin fuerzas en el cuerpo como Luffy besaba a Robin en los labios de igual manera a la que lo había hecho antes con Zoro y, como con este, tampoco se despertó.

"Pues tampoco Robin." Dijo Luffy algo contrariado de no poder haber ayudado a sus dos nakama a recuperarse del sueño que los mantenía atrapados. "¿A quién le toca ahora?"

Los restantes mugiwara se miraron entre ellos, con la excepción de Sanji que no podía apartar sus ojos de Nami en el momento en que besaba a Robin.

_'¡¡Un sueño cumplido siempre es tan hermoso!!'_

Pero tampoco el beso de Nami logró despertar a Robin. Con cuidado le limpió los labios de su nakama. Mientras pedía con todas sus fuerzas que alguno de los otros pudiera lograr despertarles.

_'…espero no haber dado falsas esperanzas…'_

Mientras Usopp y Franky discutían por ver quién de los dos iba a ser el siguiente en probar suerte, pues ahora Sanji estaba inmerso en su propio y feliz mundo, fue Brook quien se acercó a Zoro con la intención de probar suerte.

Tanto Nami como Luffy sonreían al ver a su último nakama ayudarles con la misma decisión como si llevasen juntos desde el principio de su viaje.

Brook se detuvo al lado de Zoro y se agachó sobre su rostro para darle el beso que, tal vez, fuera el que lograría despertarle…

_'………………'_

Brook se detuvo a escasa distancia de los labios de Zoro…¿como si de pronto tuviera dudas sobre lo qué debía hacer?

"¿…Brook…?" la voz de Nami dio sonido al silencio de la habitación. "¿…sucede algo…?"

"¡¡¡ES QUE YO NO TENGO LABIOS PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!!" gritó Brook volviéndose hacia los demás. "YO HO HO HO HO"

_'Es que este tío no cambia ni en estos momentos.'_

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha"

Aquello era lo que le faltaba por escuchar a Nami.

"Y tú no le sigas las gracias." Cogiéndoles a ambos por la cabeza las golpeó una contra la otra dejándoles medio noqueados en el suelo. "Y tú dale un beso…no sé…acerca hasta que estés en contacto con ellos. Lo que importa es la intención."

Aquello captó la atención de Usopp.

"¿Eso quiere decir qué no es necesario darle un beso en los labios?"

Nami le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

"¿Por qué, es qué te resulta molesto o algo parecido?" la sonrisa de Nami claramente mostraba que se estaba metiendo con él sin tapujos. "…como dije es darle un beso. Si te quedas mejor dándoselo en la mejilla, pues tú mismo."

Mientras ellos estaban hablando Brook le dio su 'beso' a Zoro pero tampoco pareció servir de nada. Entonces centró su atención en Robin.

"No…nada, pero Chopper le dio el beso en la mejilla." Se defendía Usopp.

Nami simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Yo ho ho ho. Hace mucho tiempo que no he tenido la oportunidad de besar a una onna tan hermosa." Una vez más Brook acercó lentamente su rostro sobre su objetivo, en este caso…Robin. Entonces levantó la sábana para ver por debajo. "¿Llevará las bragas puest-?"

La patada de Nami casi lo incrustó contra la pared…con las sucesivas quejas de Chopper y Franky por haber estado a punto de romper el Sunny.

"¡¡DÉJATE DE TONTERÍAS Y BÉSALA DE UNA VEZ!!" le bramó Nami al pobre Brook que se frotaba el rostro totalmente recuperado.

_'…'_

"Creo que me sangra la nariz pero claro…¡¡¡YO NO TENG-!!!" antes de que pudiera acabar su chiste se cruzó con la mirada de Nami y al momento estaba 'besando' a Robin.

Continuó inconsciente.

Brook se alejó con la cabeza gacha, apenado por que no pudo ayudar a ninguno de sus dos nakama. Al pasar al lado de Nami esta le dio un ligero golpe de ánimo en el hombro. Cuando Brook miró para ella se encontró una sonrisa amable.

"No te preocupes, Brook. Lo has hecho muy bien."

El esqueleto se irguió como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dado una nueva vida a sus viejos huesos.

"Arigatou por dejarme ver tus brag-"

Cuando Usopp se acercó a Zoro, esquivando el cuerpo caído de Brook, sólo tenía en mente todas las veces en que Zoro le había ayudado desde que le conoció. Siempre con las palabras que se necesitaban en los momentos oportunos…eso si, otros recuerdos un poco menos agradables también hacían aparición…Recuerdos como el de ser Sogeking Meitō Hana Arashi jamás podrán ser borrados de su memoria, para bien o para mal.

El rostro tranquilo y relajado de Zoro le producía tristeza a Usopp pues era tan diferente a la forma habitual de ser del kenshi que en verdad se podía notar que algo no iba bien en él.

Para sorpresa de todos Usopp no le dio un beso, si no que le dio cuatro besos. Frente, mejillas y labios…eso si, a una velocidad de vértigo que casi les impidió ser testigos de ello.

Al comprobar que el estado de Zoro no variaba se dirigió al otro lado de la cama donde aguardaba su turno Robin. Y una vez más Usopp dio sus cuatro besos, e incluso parecía que los daba a mayor rapidez de que se los dio a Zoro.

Robin seguía sonriendo en sueños como llevaba haciéndolo desde hacía horas.

"¡¡Venga ya!!" se quejó Usopp.

Usopp no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran con namida al comprobar que el estado de sus dos nakama seguía igual que al principio. Y cada vez se quedaban con menos posibilidades de lograr despertarles.

En silencio Franky pasó al frente. Era su turno.

"Estos críos sólo saben darnos problemas." Franky se levantó las gafas de sol antes de darle a Zoro su beso…"Tal vez haya que ir pensando en otras soluciones." Dijo Franky al comprobar que el estado de su nakama seguía igual.

Al acercarse para besar a Robin no pudo evitar recordar el, triste, momento en que se conocieron. Todas las penurias y desgracias sufridas por culpa de las decisiones del Sekai Seifu para terminar postrada en una cama sufriendo un eterno sueño que le impedirá intentar cumplir el suyo propio.

"…haz un esfuerzo…" murmuró Franky al besar a Robin…pero como con todos sus nakama anteriores, a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, todo parecía inútil. "Lo siento mucho, colegas." Se disculpó alejándose de la cama.

Ninguno de los intentos había logrado romper el estado soporífero en el que se encontraban Zoro y Robin. Y ahora, de todos los Mugiwara, todas las esperanzas residían en una única persona.

**¡Sanji!**

Todo el mundo contenía la respiración de manera inconsciente cuando vieron a Sanji dirigirse con gran decisión hacia la cama que compartían (_'Maldito marimo desgraciado'_) sus dos nakama. El brillo de sus ojos mostraba una gran confianza en sus posibilidades para resolver la terrible situación en la que se encontraban Robin y Zoro.

Sanji se detuvo ante la inmóvil figura de Robin que a pesar de su estado actual seguía reteniendo su gran belleza y misteriosa personalidad. Su sonrisa en los labios era la misma que habían visto desde que se había embarcado con ellos en Arabasta.

_'Tanto tiempo hace ya de ese momento.'_

Y ahora por fin, después de todas las penurias sufridas……

_'¡¡Voy a tener mi recompensa en forma de beso!!'_

Exacto, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que Robin había embarcado con ellos y en todo ese tiempo todos sus intentos por seducir a esta onna no habían dado sus frutos. Aunque también es cierto que Nami lleva aún más tiempo a su lado y tampoco a hecho ningún avance provechoso…para aprovechar la cercanía de ese cuerpo tan sexy…

_'Pero ahora no es que la pueda besar, si no que __**tengo**__ que __**besarla**__ pues soy el único que puede despertarla de su estado actual. __**¡¡Yo, su Ouji!!**__'_

Sanji se fue agachando lentamente viendo como aquellos labios tan jugosos y apetecibles se iban acercando a los suyos. La espera había merecido la pena pues ahora salvándola podría ver que él era el hombre perfecto para ella. Los labios estaban tan cerca ahora que casi podía saborearlos.

_'__**¡¡¡SIIIII!!!**__ NO PUEDO ESPERAR MÁS PARA ENSEÑARTE COMO ES UN BESO DE AMOR.'_

Los labios de Sanji se encontraban a escasa distancia de los de Robin y ahora solamente debía inclinar ligeramente la cabeza para que, por fin, pueda darle lo que se merec-…...pero ante la atónita mirada de Sanji vio como aquellos labios tan deseados empezaron a alejarse de los suyos a gran velocidad.

"¡¿¡Pero qué está pasand-!?!"

"¡¡Un momento, Sanji!!" le interrumpió Nami sujetándole por el cuello de su camisa haciéndole inútiles todos sus intentos por alcanzar los labios de Robin. "¡¡Antes de darle el beso a Robin debes dárselo a Zoro!!"

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡QUEEEE!!??!!**" Sanji se volvió hacia su amada pelirroja con una cara de circunstancias. "…pero, ¡¿¡POR QUÉ!?! Si tengo que darles un beso a ambos, ¿qué importa el orden en que lo haga?"

Nami lo arrastró hasta dejarlo delante de Zoro.

"¡¿¡Y qué posibilidades hay de que tras besar a Robin le fueras a dar el beso a Zoro!?!" le preguntó sospechosamente a Sanji.

La cara de culpabilidad de Sanji no podía ocultar la verdad que decían las palabras de Nami. Le había calado totalmente.

"¡¡¡SERÁ TRAMPOSO!!!" se quejaron todos los presentes.

Luffy mientras tanto seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos acerca de besos…labios…y…sentimientos.

"Muy bien. Si así os quedáis más felices pues le daré primero el beso al marimo este." Se rindió Sanji a la única manera que tenía para poder besar a Robin.

Pero sus palabras rápidamente se perdieron en el viento cuando tuvo el rostro de Zoro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Sentía como aquello era otro clavo que ese kenshi ponía en su ataúd. Pero un horrible pensamiento no paraba de paseársele por la mente de manera burlona.

_'¡¡Más te vale no despertarte ahora, marimo!! Porque si no me las pagarás…o si, ya lo creo que me las pagarás.'_

Antes de besarle no pudo evitar pensar que si Usopp logró hacerlo…

Casi en el momento en que sintió los labios de Zoro tocando los suyos, Sanji interrumpió el beso sintiendo que ya había sido suficiente para el propósito al que iba dirigido.

_'…no es posible…'_

Para desgracia de Sanji, Zoro parecía reaccionar.

Todos se acercaron expectantes a ver si por fin uno de sus nakama había sido curado de aquella horrible condición en la que se encontraba.

_'…vamos, marimo. No me jodas……pensándolo mejor olvida lo último que he pensado…pero no te despiertes ahora.'_

Por suerte, para Sanji, el estado de Zoro no varió en absoluto. Simplemente pasó que Sanji se había apoyado contra la cama haciendo que el cuerpo de Zoro se moviera ligeramente y dando la impresión de que se estaba despertando. En cambio el estado de Sanji pasó de la posibilidad de sufrir un infarto a sentirse como si hubiera rejuvenecido varios años.

"Pues al final tampoco ha logrado despertarle." Señaló lo obvio Brook mientras se tomaba una taza de koucha en honor de Sanji.

Todos soltaron el aire que retenían en sus pulmones en un suspiro de resignación. Ahora únicamente quedaba una cosa por hacer.

_'¡¡Besar a Robin-chwan y despertarla!!'_

El pensamiento de Sanji podía verse claramente reflejado en el rostro de sátiro que ponía mientras exhalaba el aire por sus dilatadas fosas nasales. Dando saltitos de felicidad volvió al lado de Robin mientras su rostro iba adquiriendo aspectos más sospechosos y libidinosos a cada segundo.

Cuando su rostro quedó justo sobre el de Robin, Sanji recuperó la seriedad que el motivo de todo esto obligaba a mostrar…

"Y ahora acepta un beso de tu humilde ouji, Robin-chwan…" auque sólo le duró hasta el momento en que ya no había vuelta atrás, entonces recuperó su rostro denominado 'ero-kukku'. "¡¡…y despierta a tu nueva vida!!"

Los labios de Sanji se posaron en los de su amada morena y a diferencia de sus otros nakama, su beso duró varios segundos en los que se sentía en el Tengoku. Y si fuera por Sanji no se alejaría de aquellos labios durante el resto de su vida pero por suerte para Robin, Nami decidió que ya era suficiente.

"¡Para ya, Sanji!" Nami le volvió a coger por el cuello para apartarlo de Robin. "Únicamente se trata de darle un beso, no de gastarle los labios." Le dijo mientras lo lanzaba junto a Usopp y Franky.

Pero rápidamente Sanji volvió al lado de la cama expectante por el momento en que Robin abriera sus ojos y observase a la persona que la había salvado.

_'…………………'_

Robin no se despertó.

"¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!" Sanji no podía dar crédito a aquello.

Y para empeorar la situación notó algo extraño en el rostro de Zoro, casi como si estuviera…

"¡¡Ese marimo se está riendo de mi!!" gritó Sanji señalando la figura inerte de Zoro.

Para todos los demás el rostro de Zoro no había cambiado desde el 'suceso' con Nami. Estaba claro que Sanji no se había tomado muy bien el que Robin no se hubiera despertado con su beso como él había esperado.

"Me parece que estás algo paranoico, Sanji." Dijo Usopp.

Tal vez fuera cierto y Sanji estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, por ahora, pero de algo si estaba seguro y era que de alguna manera algo no había ido bien durante el beso porque estaba completamente seguro de que la única persona capaz de despertar a Robin era únicamente él. "¡¡Lo mejor es que vuelva a besarla para asegurarme que todo se hizo correctamente!!"

Nami le apartó con más brusquedad de la prevista y sus ojos no admitían ninguna clase de bromas. Su idea había sido un completo fracaso y había otorgado falsas esperanzas a todos sus nakama.

"¡¡PARA YA!!" el tono de Nami devolvió la horrible realidad de vuelta. "¡¡Esto no es ningún tipo de espectáculo!!"

El silencio que se apoderó de la habitación podía haber durado hasta el día siguiente si Chopper no hubiera decidido que ya era hora de dejarles descansar tras todo el ajetreo que le habían dado a sus nakama. Con cierta reticencia pero incluso Sanji abandonó la consulta y tan absorto estaba en la sorpresa de que su beso no hubiera despertado a Robin que ni siquiera dijo un comentario sobre seguir dejando a aquellos dos compartiendo la misma cama.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

La comida se pasó en un silencio nada habitual para los estándares de los Mugiwara pero era algo que no se podía evitar al sentirse tan mal por no haber podido ayudar a Zoro y Robin.

Finalmente decidieron que se tendrían que arriesgar llevándoles a un hospital a pesar de estar en búsqueda por el Sekai Seifu. Por la salud de sus nakama estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de curarles.

Una vez terminada la yuushoku todos se fueron a realizar cualquier tarea que les mantuvieran ocupadas las cabezas para no pensar en el estado de sus nakama. Lo mejor era una anodina y repetitiva acción que pronto les agotase para que pudieran irse a dormir sin miedo a que por causa de la preocupación se pudiesen quedar despiertos.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A diferencia del resto de sus nakama Luffy no podía dormirse, tal vez porque no conocía tareas anodinas o porque algo se le había metido en la cabeza y no podía sacárselo de dentro. Por lo que decidió que la mejor forma que tenía para poder irse a dormir tranquilamente era llevar a cabo aquella idea.

En silencio recorrió la distancia que separaba el camarote que compartía con el resto de los chicos del consultorio de Chopper. Y sin hacer ruido se introdujo en el interior.

La situación allí dentro era la misma que la última vez que estuvo presente. Tanto Zoro como Robin seguían sumidos en aquel profundo, e innatural, sueño que acabaría por dejarles en ese estado para el resto de sus vidas, todo según las suposiciones que les dio Chopper, si no eran capaces de despertarles pronto. Lo malo era que no se sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo era ese 'pronto'.

A pesar del fracaso que obtuvieron con la idea de Nami acerca de intentar despertarles dándoles un beso, como había sido descrito en aquel senjo no konto que le había contado la madre de Nami cuando era pequeña, Luffy seguía sin tener ninguna duda de que ese era el método correcto para ayudar a sus nakama.

Nami tenía razón al decir que, a pesar de tratarse de un senjo no konto, no podían descartar la posibilidad de que estuviera basado en algún hecho real del pasado. Además, en opinión de Luffy, los besos resultaban demasiado agradables para resultar una equivocación.

Colocándose al lado de Robin la cogió con toda la delicadeza posible, pues aún recordaba, por la experiencia con Nami, que a las personas enfermas debía tratarla con cuidado para no hacer que empeorase su situación. Con Robin en brazos rodeó la cama hasta colocarse al lado de Zoro.

Luffy se detuvo de pronto al creer que había escuchado un ruido. La verdad era que tras lo ocurrido no quería que sus nakama volvieran a tener que vivir la decepción de no poder curar a Zoro o a Robin. Cuando todo parecía que estaba en calma siguió adelante con su plan.

Colocó a Robin encima del cuerpo de Zoro pero la pudo boca abajo para que los rostros de sus dos nakama pudieran entrar en contacto, aunque en este movimiento de colocación quedaron mejilla con mejilla…

Con un poco de cuidado Luffy dirigió la cabeza de Robin para que inclinándosela un poco sus labios y los de Zoro entrasen en contacto.

Luffy se quedó observando fijamente si aquel beso diseñado por él tendría más éxito que los dados por el resto de sus nakama. Según lo que le había dicho Nami, el beso perfecto para despertar a alguien es aquel que lo da por amor y si bien es cierto que tanto Luffy como los demás se quieren, ese no es precisamente el tipo de amor al que se refería Nami.

El tipo de amor del que hablaba Nami era la clase de amor que Luffy sentía por ella sobre el que sentía por sus nakama…Y estaba seguro que también era el mismo que Zoro y Robin sentían el uno por el otro.

El deber de un senchou es vigilar por sus nakama y Luffy estaba orgulloso de ser el mejor senchou posible para los suyos. A pesar de su caótico comportamiento habían ciertos detalles que captaban su atención y el que dos de sus nakama se sintieran atraídos caía en ese tipo de detalles.

Para alegría de Luffy no necesitó esperar más que un par de segundos para que el beso diseñado por él actuase finalmente por cuenta propia.

¡Robin y Zoro se habían despertado!

Y si despertarse juntos en una cama y en brazos del otro mientras se están besando les debería parecer sumamente extraño, ninguno dio muestras de ello. Lo único que parecía tener sentido para ellos era haberse despertado de esta manera, como si sus sueños por fin se hubieran hecho realidad por causas desconocidas…pero bienvenidas.

Inmersos en el mar de sensaciones que sus labios les estaban proporcionando sin contar, por supuesto, el que sus ahora despiertos cuerpos empezaban a hacerles sentir, no se habrían percatado hasta mucho más, y seguramente avergonzantemente, tarde de que no se encontraban a solas si no fuera por las pequeñas risas que pudieron escuchar a su lado.

Unas risas conocidas por ambos.

Separando sus labios Robin apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Zoro mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de su senchou que miraba para ellos con su gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿A que saben bien?" les dijo Luffy sin dejar sonreír.

Ni Zoro ni Robin sabían a lo que se podía estar refiriendo su alocado senchou ni a quien podía estar dirigidas aquellas palabras.

Los besos…Los labios de Zoro…Los labios de Robin…

Pero les daba igual. Lo importante era que volvían a estar bien o, tal vez mucho más que bien…

"Perfectos."

La puerta del consultorio se abrió dejando paso a Nami que encabezaba al resto de los Mugiwara que entraban en la habitación felices por encontrarse a sus nakama recuperados de su somnoliento estado. Todo eran risas y felicidad…incluso estaban permitidas unas cuantas namida por parte de Chopper, Usopp y Brook, pues Franky estaba claro que 'no estaba llorando' otra vez.

Parecía ser que Luffy en verdad si había escuchado bien antes y el guiño cómplice de Nami le hizo ver de quién se había tratado.

Cuando Luffy empezó a caminar hacia Nami se escucharon los rápidos pasos del último Mugiwara que faltaba por aparecer. Por supuesto que Nami decidió que fuera el último en enterarse al saber el tipo de reacción que iba a tener una vez entrase en el consultorio y supiera lo que había ocurrido.

"¡¡Sabía que mi beso había funcionado!!" gritaba feliz Sanji mientras se acercaba al consultorio. "¡Pero seguramente necesitó más tiempo de lo normal por culpa de la presencia de ese marimo!"

Cuando Luffy llegó al lado de Nami fue el momento elegido por Sanji para hacer su entrada 'triunfal'.

"¡¡Mi querida Robin-chwaaa**aaaaAAAHHHH**!!"

Una vez más Sanji se cayó al suelo de la impresión por la imagen de la que sus ojos fueron testigos, atravesando la distancia que le separaba hasta la pared del fondo.

"¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!"

Sanji se negaba a dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y sorprendido por que ninguno de los demás decía nada al respecto. Pero no él. Sanji no podía dejar que aquel marimo se aprovechara de la situación en la que se encontraba para abordar a su querida Robin.

"¡¿¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS OS PASA A TODOS!?!"

Sanji se intentó colocar de pie pero cuando alzó la vista y tuvo una completa visión de la habitación.

"¡¡Nami-swan, por favor, di algo ya que tú eres la más sensat-!!"

Sanji cayó de bruces al suelo inconsciente cuando su cerebro ya no pudo asimilar más sucesos tan inesperados y tan seguidos.

Nami y Luffy se estaban besando con total tranquilidad ante, ahora si, unos sorprendidos nakama. Desde la cama Zoro y Robin no podían evitar sonrisas cómplices por la nueva pareja.

"Viendo que este sitio ya está ocupado os diría que os buscaseis vuestra propia habitación." Les dijo Zoro con tono burlón.

Nami y Luffy dejaron de besarse ruborizándose la pelirroja ligeramente por la situación en la que se encontraban. Entonces se dio cuenta del inconsciente Sanji.

"¿A quién le toca besarle?"

**EL FIN**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un pequeño ZoRo one-shot en el que el sentido sólo se puede coger si aceptas la realidad de la locura que acompañan a todos estos.

Si lo habéis leído dejad una review para comentar vuestra opinión… ; P Nah, es broma. Dejad reviews si os sentís con fuerzas para ello después de tanta lectura.

En este sitio tiene que haber de todo un poco y si no leer alguno de los fics de Claudia1542 para comprobar hasta donde puede llegar el buen hacer de un fic bien escrito.

Hasta aquí por hoy. Seguiré dejando one-shots cuando vayan surgiendo entre los momentos libres que me dejen mis otros fics. ^_^

Arigatou y muchas gracias.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kaizoku-dan**: Banda pirata.

**Shai**: Gracias.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Tonokai**: Reno.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Tengoku**: El Cielo. El Paraíso.

**Ouji**: Príncipe.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Senjo no konto**: Cuento de Hadas.

**Oujo**: Princesa.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Usotsuki Nortland**: Nortland 'el Mentiroso'.

**Namida**: Lágrimas.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Sogeking Meitō Hana Aráis**: Sogeking Tormenta Nasal.

**Sekai Seifu**: Gobierno Mundial.

**Koucha**: Té negro.

**Yuushoku**: Cena.

P.D: Y sí, he vuelto a poner el glosario al final…n.n


End file.
